<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's something hiding among us by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247405">There's something hiding among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, Other, venom is the imposter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie does his daily tasks like everyone else. He notices a new crewmate in all black space suit. He's been following Eddie around probably to understand the process. Nothing sinster about that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to Among Us because how can symbrock not take part in this </p><p> </p><p>Black = Venom<br/>Tan= Eddie<br/>Red= Anne<br/>Dan: Cyan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Eddie your turn to do tasks."</p><p>" Wait I thought-"</p><p>" Eddie remember last week?"</p><p>Eddie looked up trying think. <em>Oh right I was stupid drunk last night.</em> " Hehe sorry about that I'll get right on it." Eddie grabbed his tan space suit and helmet along with his tool box. " Sorry do this to you, Ed. We're short staff and headquarters say it'll be a while to get extra hands." Dan said sympathetic tone. He grabbed his cyan helmet putting it on. " If you need help give us a call." Anne said already dressed in red space suit. Eddie nodded thankful two aren't mad mad at him. </p><p>" Let's get started then. I'll be in communication room. Dan let me know if about food and medical inventory."</p><p>" Sure thing."</p><p>" Yeah...I'll um take look at oxygen tanks first."</p><p>Anne and Dan already left leaving Eddie alone. Eddie sighed as he finished getting prepped before leaving the prep room. He never noticed something was in the vent watching him...</p><p>****</p><p>" Okay, oxygen levels are good. Took out the trash, water ways are open....I could use a drink." </p><p>Eddie went to cafeteria and went straight to the vending machine. He picked out chocolate protein shake. Setting his helmet on the table, Eddie took a sip and nearly spat it outside seeing someone in front of him. " jESUS CHRIST!" Eddie jumped at strange in black space suit. Eddie took a deep breath calming his nerve. " Jeez man almost shit myself. W-where you come from?" The black suit didn't say anything still standing in front of Eddie, towering over him. " Oh are you new crewmate? Took HQ long enough. Let me let Dan and Anne-" Eddie's arm was grabbed stopping him from toughing his communicator. <em>Must be shy?</em> </p><p>" You want help me? We're extremely short staff plus I kinda pissed off Anne and Dan drinking our booze last night- Nevermind, help me clear asteroids. "</p><p>Eddie started walking and Black followed him. <em>Silent and shy type huh. </em>The two finished worked on all tasks, well Eddie did anyway. Black would just watch him...his black helmet with white glass just starring at him. <em>Nobody goes off to space until HQ approves. Or maybe they got tired of Anne's angry emails</em>...</p><p>" Eddie come in!</p><p>It was Anne calling him on the communicator. " Hey Anne, I'm just about done with the tasks." He replied swiping his card and typing in passcode. " Oh good, come tp Cafeteria Dan's made lunch." On cue, Eddie's stomached growled he could use food right about now. He glanced at Black for a moment.</p><p>" Hey Anne, tell Dan get extra meal out."</p><p>" Eddie we talked about this, no extras."</p><p>" No not for me! For new guy. Not very helping but he maybe some food will-"</p><p>" Eddie what new guy? HQ said they won't be here until next 24 hours?'</p><p>" Then who is-"</p><p>Eddie's communicator was grabbed and crushed by black. " Hey what the fuck- Is....wrong with you......<em>oh shit.</em>" Black sludge slide out of Black's helmet and quickly lounged at Eddie attacking his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Eddie awoke with a massive headache.</p><p>" Eddie?  Hey um Mister Dan, Eddie is awake!"</p><p>
  <em>Huh</em>
</p><p>" Thank you Bloo. Hey Eddie take it easy try not to move."</p><p>" Light,,,,"</p><p>" What?"</p><p>" Too bright,,,,"</p><p>" Oh! Sorry kill the light Rosa!"</p><p>The light was dimmed and Eddie sighed in relief. " What happened?" Eddie mumbled as glass of water was given to him. " You bumped your head in Polus area. Nothing lethal thank god." Dan took another look at Eddie's vitals. He turned his attention at two new faces, one wearing blue and other pink. " Who are you guys?" He asked sitting up in his bed.</p><p>" This is Bloo and Rosa. The others are helping Anne with daily tasks."</p><p>" W-when you guys get here?"</p><p>" About 22 hours ago, I'm Rosa by the way." </p><p>Eddie frowned realizing he was passed out that long. <em>BLACK! </em>" Who?" Eddie got up alarming the three. " Ugh when I find that <strong>asshole!</strong> Didn't help me! Broke my communicator now he's fucked off somewhere!" Eddie paced the room rambling to himself angrily.</p><p>" Is here gonna be okay?"</p><p>" Yeah he's fine. Hey Eddie please get some rest. I'll be back to check on you."</p><p>" You're leaving him???"</p><p>" It's fine he'll tire himself out in bit."</p><p>" - I'm gonna kick that guys ass when I see him! Dan want help-.....me?"</p><p>The three were gone and Eddie huffed sitting on the bed. <em><strong>Finally they're gone</strong></em>. Eddie jumped out his bed falling on the floor. " W-who said that!?" Eddie looked around trying fine the voice.<strong><em>We did, now get up</em>. </strong>Atomically. Eddie's body shot up and started moving on it's own. " Wait-Stop that-How are you doign that!??!" Eddie's body stopped and faced the mirror. He gasped seeing the same black sludge as before this time with white eyes, sharp teeth, and very very large tongue appearing from his shoulder. <em>Oh god,,,,</em></p><p>" W-what do you want?"</p><p>" <strong>We want you Eddie. We want food!"</strong></p><p>Eddie cringed as tongue swiped along his face. " You-you don't want me. I don't taste so good-aH!" Eddie yelped feeling tendrils wrapping around his body. " <strong>Oh but you have such tasty organs. Watching you made our mouth water, Eddie~"</strong> The tendrils  wrapped tighter and Eddie gasped shaking his head. " You don't eat me! I'd taste gross. And I'm really sweaty. I'm sure aliens hate salty people!"  Eddie started panic as the tongue started curled around his neck. Eddie squinted his eyes he was blushing and turned on from this. <em>What the fuck Brock!? Now really???</em> " <strong>So tasty Eddie~ Maybe we won't eat you. We'll savor this meal~"</strong> The tendrils slide into Eddie's pants making him moan it felt good. "<strong> Yes we'll the others and how you humans say....save you for dessert?"</strong> That snapped Eddie out of it. He thrashed around as the tendrils moved away.</p><p>" Wow wow! Youc an't eat my crewmates!"</p><p>
  <strong>" Why not? You said you didn't want to get eaten."</strong>
</p><p>" That doesn't mean I want them get eaten too! We just got them...."</p><p>
  <strong>" Fine we'll eat one then"</strong>
</p><p>" No! We nobody! Zero got it you paras-"</p><p>Eddie was thrown to the wall and held in place as the sludge turned into black massive form, it's real form. "<strong> We are NOT a parasite!</strong>" The alien hissed as claws sunk into Eddie's skin. " I-I'm sorry not a parasite my bad! What-what are you then?" The alien flashed it's razor sharp teeth and Eddie hated that turned him on a little.</p><p>" <strong> We are Venom. And you, Eddie, are mine~"</strong></p><p>" Venom....you gonna eat me now? I didn't mean parastite comment."</p><p>"<strong> Heh no Eddie. Consider it a thank you letting us on the ship."</strong></p><p>Eddie froze realizing his grave error.<em> Fuck no more drinking, Brock. </em>" So now what?" Venom purred lowering Eddie off the wall as he went back into the human's body. <em><b>Easy you feed us and  in return we'll please you~ We're a symbiotie after all.</b></em>" Eddie shivered hearing the alien voice in his head again. " I-I can't...I can't let you eat good people." Venom laugher rang in Eddie's head. <em><strong>Oh Eddie, who said we eat good people? </strong></em> Eddie didn't understand what Venom meant.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There's 10 of you. Among the ten, two  among you plan to rob your ship.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Eddie gasped shocked at the awful news. " Who are they? We gotta stop them!" <em><strong>Easy, Bloo and Rosa. But you must not tell the others.</strong></em> Venom warned and Eddie got suspicious. " Wait how you know it's them and you aren't tricking me so you can eat people?" Eddie question and Venom appeared once again looking Eddie in the eye. "<strong> Because we heard them when they found you. Saving you meant they get on Dan's good side. Nobody suspect their soon to be bad deeds."</strong> Eddie looked at Venom's smoky white eyes, oddly enough he could tell the symbiote was telling the truth. Eddie got up and went to grab his space suit and helmet. "<strong>What are you doing?" </strong>Venom asked and Eddie put his helmet on.</p><p>" We're gonna stop those two. Only we're they're alone. Can't get caught. This ship means alot to Anne and I don't want people doing that. So...so I'll help you get food and guess you'll stay in my body. Deal?"</p><p>"<strong> Yes! We knew we made right choice picking you Eddie- or should we say partner?"</strong></p><p>Eddie moaned as tongue licked shell of his ear. Thank god he had the helmet on.</p><p>" Sure partner's just don't make too much noise okay. And no controlling my body or eating my organs go it?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sure Eddie~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>" Um good...alright let's go stop these imposters!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the game begins 👀</p><p>Rip to Bloo and Rosa next chapter 😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up for blood and gore</p><p>Everyone's colors<br/>Anne: Red<br/>Dan: Cyan<br/>Eddie: Tan, back when Venom<br/>Rosa: Pink<br/>Bloo: Blue<br/>Violet: Purple<br/>Goldson; Gold<br/>Grey: Gray<br/>White: White<br/>Sylvester: Silver</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Okay stay calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We are calm.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I was talking about myself</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Eddie look everyone is</em> </strong> <em><strong> here</strong>!</em></p><p>Everyone was gathered around in main lobby. There was Dan, Anne, Bloo, and Rosa. " Oh Eddie you're up! You doing okay?" Anne walked towards Eddie helping him take his helmet off. " I'm fine. Just need be more careful next time." Anne gave a pleased smile turning her attention back to the others. " Everyone this is Eddie Brock my third in command." Anne announced and Eddie pouted. He was second in command but well things happen so him and Dan switched. </p><p>" Eddie meet the new recruits: Violet, Goldson, Grey, White, Sylvester, and you already meet Bloo and Rosa."</p><p>Dan introduced giving Eddie a wave, nod, or smile. Eddie focused his attention on Bloo and Rosa curious to see anything out of ordinary from them. " Speaking of Rosa was one that found you Eddie." Dan added and Rosa gave a cheerful smile. <em><strong>Told you, Eddie!</strong> </em>Venom said smugly in Eddie's head. <em>Shush! Doesn't prove anything yet!</em>" Well thanks Rosa, I owe you one." Eddie said rubbing back of his neck. " I'll keep that in mind..." Eddie  felt nervous on how Rosa said it but ignored it for now. " Well since everyone is here let's get started on our tasks. Since we have full staff again we'll split to two and cover grounds." Anne said clapping her hands together. A map of the ship appeared on the table.</p><p>" Dan and I of course will be together to do inventory status report. Goldson and Bloo you two clear the asteroids and check chutes. Sylvester and Violet check oxygen and water tanks. Grey and Rosa  do wiring and make sure all keycard swipes are functioning. Lastly, Eddie and White you're on clean up duty. Any questions?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Eddie we need to be with Rosa or Bloo!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Anne said-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now Eddie! Before it's too late and we think you liver looks tasty right about now</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright! Jeez calm down you creepy slime</em>
</p><p>" If there's no questions-"</p><p>" Actually I have a question."</p><p>Eddie raised his hand and Anne arched her eyebrow. " Can me and Rosa be partners I do owe her one." Anne sighed in relief thinking it was something bothersome. " Oh Eddie that's little sudden!" Rosa added with a chuckle. " But I insist Rosa, besides trash duty is easy I'll even treat you to my favorite snacks." Eddie mention hoping to seal the deal. " Hmm well I do like snacks. I'm okay with switching if Grey and White are?" White shrugged his shoulders and Grey nodded. " Well long as you guys are fine with it, just get tasks down. We'll check in later." Everyone nodded and began heading off. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>How lucky we get cleaning duty. Nobody will noticed the blood.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They will noticed she's missing thought, V.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don't worry Eddie leave that to us~</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Eddie wiped his forehead as he placed mop in mop bucket. The men's bathroom was cleaned finally. Rosa sat on sink counter playing with her hair. The favor would be he did all the work which Eddie accepted making things <em>easier.</em></p><p>” Well ready to ladies room or did you...”</p><p>” I should but I’m liking not doing all hard work.”</p><p>Rosa hopped of the sink humming to herself. Eddie arched his eyebrow at the odd comment. <b><em>She’s up to something</em></b>. <em>I think so too</em>. Eddie grabbed the mom bucket rolling out men’s restroom and into the ladies. As he cleaned he thought about what Dan said.</p><p>” Hey can I ask you something?”</p><p>” Sure!”</p><p>” How did you find me before Dan and Anne?”</p><p>Eddie looked at Rosa and she stared back at him. “ Lucky find thats all.” Eddie wasn’t convinced. “ So you were just wondering around? “ Eddie asked pushing further.</p><p>“ I got lost and like I said just happened find you napping on the job.”</p><p>” Just you-“</p><p>” You’re asking a lot of questions. Shouldn’t you be happy you were found and didn’t die from lack of oxygen. Can’t believe Bloo said to bring you back.”</p><p>” Bloo was with you?”</p><p>
  <b> <em>Very good, Eddie you caught her.</em> </b>
</p><p>Eddie wanted to smile at Venom’s praise but he needed to focus. “ Whoops wasn’t paying attention. I guess you can do a favor for him too. Since you <em>love</em> doing favors.” Rosa said crossing her arms. Something came to Eddie’s mind, a memory...Venom’s memory. </p><p>
  <em>“ Wow this ship is better than last one!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Not so loud, Bloo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Sorry- oh shit is that a dead body???”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Where? Oh...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” R-Rosa don’t touch it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Relax he’s still breathing. How long before other pods arrive?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”  About 2 hours?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Lets take him to his supervisor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Yes Bloo. Now carry this guy and leave all talking to me got it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”  Yes Boss...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”  If we do this it be easier access to everything and we’ll be swimming in cash soon after.”</em>
</p><p>” Eddie you okay? Brain trauma getting to you?” Rosa took a step forward and Eddie took a step back. <em>Thanks V</em>...” I’m fine, one more question.” Despite their helmets being on Eddie could tell Rosa was annoyed and he didn’t care. “ Why are you robbing our ship?” Eddie watch Rosa clench her fists, “ You must be feeling unwell. You were out for 20 hours or so after finding you.” Rosa said in mocking tone. “ You didn’t deny it. I’m not gonna let you take what’s ours.” Rosa snorted reaching into her pocket pulling out a knife. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ But I am, Eddie. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me or Bloo.”</p><p>” I guess but <b><em>we</em></b> can.” </p><p>“ Wh-“</p><p>Rosa was slammed into the wall so hard her helmet was cracked off her head. “ O-ouch-*gasps*” Rosa watched in fear as Eddie tan suit turned black and some monstrous formed around his body. </p><p>“ <b>Hello thief</b>.” </p><p>Rosa screamed wailing her knife around. She screamed even louder when her arm was ripped off roughly. Blood splattered everywhere as Venom swallowed the torn arm whole. “ <b>Delicious~ Give us more</b>!” Rosa cried trying get off the floor but slipped in her own blood. “ STAY FUCK AWAY FROM ME! HELP SOMEONE-“ Venom picked Rosa up like an animal picking meat off the ground.  The fear in her eyes made Venom excited to devour her.</p><p>” Please-Please I’ll do anything! We can rat out Bloo! I-I’ll even days he hurt me please don’t kill me!”</p><p>A part of Venom’s face ripped open revealing Eddie’s face who also had a dark smile. Rose whimpered realizing begging for her life would do her no good. </p><p>” W-What are you,,,”</p><p>” <b><em>We are Venom</em></b>~”</p><p>Rosa’s head was the first to go and quickly her body was eaten as well. Only thing <em>left</em> of Rosa was her broken helmet and blood. Eddie had his body back. He stared at mess in the bathroom and instantly ran into one for the stalls puking.</p><p><b><em>Pussy</em></b>.</p><p>” Fuck off! Jesus Christ I can taste the blood,,,”</p><p>Eddie shook his head still hearing the sounds of bone crushing and flesh being chewed. “ Admit it that felt good?” Venom asked curling around Eddie’s chest. “ I guess...” Eddie felt a moan escape his mouth as Venom starting rubbing against his body.</p><p>“ What are you doing?”</p><p>”’<b>Rewarding you</b>~”</p><p>” We,,,<em>shit</em>-we can’t not yet.” </p><p>Eddie sighed as Venom stopped, he sorted wanted it to continue. “ We need deal with Bloo.” Eddie said getting up looking at the bloody mess around him.</p><p>“ <b>We can go for seconds</b>.”</p><p>” Hey you said eating one person remember!”</p><p>” <b>Dick</b>.”</p><p>” Just listen to me V. We should frame Bloo.”</p><p>” <b>How</b>?” </p><p>“ One can you mimic people’s voices and two can you be in another person’s body?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp now there’s another chapter lol<br/>This was suppose be a oneshot but I’m enjoying the fic to much to stop</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>